


Keep The Home Fires Burning

by Deathraptor22



Series: Told That Devil To Take You Back [2]
Category: Supernatural, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Action, Assassins, Everyone Wants To Protect Waverly, F/F, F/M, Family, Family In-Fighting, Fantasy, Making A Home, More Dead People Coming Back To Life, More Hallucinations, Multi, New Old West, Other, weird west
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathraptor22/pseuds/Deathraptor22
Summary: As Sam and Wynonna  begin their battle against the revenants and try to adjust to their new situation,  a new alliance leads to a shadowy assassin being set on Waverly. Meanwhile, the Winchesters' search for their lost member is interrupted by two guests: One unwanted, one not quite what he appears...





	1. Crazy Chick With A Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, anything you recognize from somewhere belongs to some one else who is not me.  
> Countdown To The Beginning Of The Winchesters' Oydessy To Purgatory: 5 Episodes Remaining.  
> Countdown To Them Actually Getting There: 9 Episodes Remaining

"Are you sure this is one of 'em?" Sam asked, holding up the dossier.  
It had been a week Sam had appeared in Purgatory. They had set up shop in the police station, much to the cergrin of Sheriff Nedly and started looking for leads, which lead them to a man who resembled one of Wyatt's kills, who was suppose to be in the club.  
Wynonna got that haunted look on her face as she said, "Yeah."  
"Wynonna," Sam began, picking up on that look, "Is this one of the ones that-"  
"I'll tell you all about it later," Wynonna replied, pulling out Peacemaker, "You gonna be okay on the ankle?"  
"Yeah," Sam replied, "It's just a sprain, and barely hurts anymore."  
And so, the pair walked into the crowned club, pushing through the club-goers dancing to wild house music. Wynonna spotted the Reverent at the bar, kissing a woman's hand. Then he saw her. "Damn Earps!" He grumbled, "Always interrupting my good time." And with that he bit down into the woman's hand, causing her to scream in pain and terror.  
He let the woman go and starting walking over to the duo, flicking the finger he had bitten off at them before starting to walk away.  
"Special deputy!" Wynonna shouted, trying to get people out of the way, "Cross-border task-!" Giving up, her pulled out Peacemaker and screamed at the top of her lungs, "CRAZY CHICK WITH A GUN!" Then she fired into the air.  
People started screaming and running, while Wynonna ran after the Revenant, only to tackled by one in a black coat. Sam jumped on him, trying to pull him off Wynonna, in the struggle losing the Colt. Seeing it, the Revenant commented, "That ain’t Wyatt’s gun."  
"Ugly and dumb," Wynonna commented punching their attacker, "You sure we haven't dated?"  
The three of them started tumbling on the floor, then Sam and Wynonna managed to get the upper hand, standing to their feet, Wynonna grabbing the nearest gun which happened to be the Colt, aiming it at creature. "Bad Revenant! Stay!" Then she shot him in the chest, causing the bolt of electricity to pulse through him before he died.  
She started off after another Revenant when Sam called out, "Wait!"  
Wynonna turned around "What?"  
Sam picked up Peacemaker and handed to her saying, "This one won't work for me, remember?"  
"Right." Wynonna replied, then they switch their guns.  
After they got the gun situation straightened out, they quickly made their way to the back rooms, Wynonna taking the lead. She spotted him. "This is for what you did to my family."  
He grinned at Wynonna, his eyes glowing red.  
"Be careful," Sam whispered, "Don't hit a human."  
She fired, hitting him three times. His body started to glow red, as did the ground around him, as he was sucked in.  
"Okay," Sam said, "We might want to note for future reference, that Revenants don't die in the most discreet manner."  
"Discreet went out of the window when Red started snacking on lady fingers." Wynonna said, as two fled the building.  
Sam jumped in the driver seat as Wynonna did the same with the passenger, then he gunned it with the door barely shut.  
"That was an adrline rush." Wynonna said, as the car rushed down the street.  
"Yeah, one I'd rather not have again." Sam said.  
The pair was silent for a moment then Sam started laughing out loud.  
"What's wrong with you?!" Wynonna exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry," Sam said in between bouts of laughter, "I just keep seeing you with Peacemaker over your head, going, 'crazy chick with a gun!'' He imitating Wynonna with his hand.  
Wynonna burst out laughing as well. "Yeah, probably not my best moment."  
"Don't worry, I'll teach you how to handle situations like that." Sam said.  
As their laugher quieted down Sam glanced over to Wynonna and asked, "So?"  
Wynonna leaned back, saying, "One down, six to go."  
Meanwhile, at an abandoned metal building, a security guard entered, armed with nothing but a flash light. He shined his flashlight on the shadow of man, then felt a sharp cutting pain in his hand. "Ow!" He exclaimed, "Dammit!" He looked down at his hand and saw a half-circle shaped cut.  
"What is the target?" A deep voice asked.  
The security guard shined the light everywhere, looking for the source of the voice. He finely found a pair of shining eyes outside the building doors.  
"Very well." The figure said, closing the doors, "You are it."  
Suddenly the night was filled with the man's screams.


	2. One Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Henry the Drifter," gets an offer he can't refuse.

"Henry the Drifter," as he was calling himself at the moment, stepped out of his trailer, dressed in the same clothes he had been wearing when he met the latest heir. Putting his hat on, he turned around to find that somebody had spray-painted the word bitch on his front door.  
'Well, it seems I have settled amongst a commune of artists." He declared before walking off.  
He came across a group of Revenants gambling.   
"Man, I can't believe she got Red." One of them, with particular set of eyes, one brown and one blue, said, "And I hear now that in addition to Peacemaker, she's got two guns that can kill us. How long we gotta wait 'till Boss has her taken out? Her and her giant boyfriend, too."  
"I do beg your patron," Henry spoke up, gaining their attention as he sauntered over to the table, "but you gentlemen seem to be having the most delightful game of five-card brag, and I would surely love to buy in."  
"It's called Texas Hold 'Em." The Revenant that had been complaining about the heir scoffed, "Rules have changed a lot since your day."  
"Oh, I reckon I'd pick it up." Henry insisted.  
"You ain't picking up shit," The Revenant across from the first one chimed in harshly, "We know who you are...and who you rode along side of."  
"Then what better opportunity to make me pay for my poor choices in friends than by taking all of my earnings?" Henry reasoned.  
The Revenant mused over it a minute, then conceded. "Alright."  
And so, putting his gold on the table, Henry sat down.  
Meanwhile, Sam and Wynonna were out in a field preparing for some target practice. Sam had pinned some paper cut-outs to hey bails and was preparing one of the guns.  
"Despite our trip to the big city, Wyatt's Revenants seem to be concentrated here in Purgatory, so this will be our battleground." He explained, handing a handgun to Wynonna.  
"You do know none of these will work, right?" Wynonna reminded him.  
"I know, I just want you to get a little practice in with them, just in case, you know?" Sam explained," And some work with Peacemaker, because, you're a good shot, a really good shot, but I'd just feel a little more comfortable around civilians if you were better shot."  
"Eh, I see your point," Wynonna conceded, "Even if most of them are dicks who hate me." Then, putting both hands on the gun, she hit the target at center mass, then the second, then the third, thought slightly off.  
"Wow." Sam said, genuinely impressed.  
"And you were worried." Wynonna smirked, "Hey, do you have a flame thrower? 'Cause a flame thrower is at least fun."  
"Tell you what," Sam replied, "After we break your curse I'll find us a windego. You can use a flamethrower then."  
"Those are real, too?" Wynonna response.  
"Yeah," Sam said, "Pretty much everything is."  
Just then a red jeep came across the field, blaring techno music. Champ waved at them then stood up in the passenger seat going, "WHOO!"  
"Love you!" Waverly called out from the driver's seat.  
"Alright, smart guy," Wynonna said, walking back over to Sam, "Tell me what my sister sees in that d-bag."  
"I couldn't tell you," Sam replied, "But your right, she could do better." Then he took his own gun and hit center mass.  
Meanwhile, Henry was well on his way to making friends with the Revenants.  
"See, it wasn't the whore's burgundy corset that gave me pause, gentlemen, nor was it the healthy merckin perched beneath her between that sweet dove's legs." He was saying, "No, it was that she had a tail. An honest-to-goodness tail as perky as a pretty puppy dog's. But it wasn't wagging, so I was game."  
The crowd that had gathered around laughed.  
Just then the Revenant who had been complaining about Wynonna came forward out of the crowd.  
"Why Gideon." Henry said, "Back for more? I've been taking you stake warm for you."  
"Bossman wants to see you." Gideon said soberly.  
"Well, it's about time." Tipping his hat as he got up, he added, "Gentlemen."  
The Revenant leader was not pleased at Henry's interactions amongst the locals, hitting him so hard he fell to the ground several feet away. "Ugh!" He groaned, "You really are a hard fella to get ahold of. But it's good to know that once I got your attention, I really, really.." A leather-booted foot landed on his head, "Aaah! Goddamitt!"  
"Shh!" The Revenant leader, a fur-clad man with facial hair and a Mohawk scolded, "I thought we had an understanding, Hank. You were to keep to the outskirts of my park."  
"Well, I like attention." Henry quipped, "Always have."  
"When you were a man?" The leader asked.  
"I am still a man," Henry replied raising his gun to the Revenant leader, "With a very specific skill set, one I seek to exploit to financial gain with a man such as yourself."  
In response, the Revenant put his cigarette into the barrel of the gun. "You ain't one of us." Then he removed his foot from Henry's head.  
Henry stood up. "But I could be," He replied, "You know...better you and yours to follow the old code than these modern-day people who follow none."  
"And the Earps?" The leader asked.  
"It is just a matter of time before they figure out who I really am and what I did to their great-great granddaddy." Henry pointed out.  
The leader saw his point. "Alright, I'll ante up." He conceded, "Now, you fetch me something of theirs, something that lets me know what they're up to, and I'll give you...what you really want."  
Henry laughed. "And what is that?"  
"Revenge." The leader replied.


	3. Slices Of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyday events lead to revelations.

Later that evening, the Earp sisters, Gus and Sam were sitting down to dinner at Shorty’s, Gus pouring herself some wine.  
"You sure that's okay, Gus?" Wynonna asked, "You were just in the hospital."  
"No, it's medicinal." Gus replied, then seeing Peacemaker on the table, picked it up, adding, "No weapons at the table."  
"'Medicinal,''' Wynonna quoted, "Nice."  
That was when Waverly snuck up behind them, going, "Ah!"  
"Oh!" Wynonna exclaimed, turning around.  
"Hey." Waverly greeted her.  
"Hey." Wynonna said, walking back to the table, "Frida Khalo. Look what I found at the homestead."  
"Awww!" Waverly beamed, looking at the old pictures, "No way! Aw, I loved coloring. Hey look, here's one of Mom, Dad and Willa."  
Sam and Gus joined the pair in time to hear Wynonna ask, "Who is this nutsack?"  
"Language, Wynonna." Gus scolded.  
"My imaginary friend." Waverly answered.  
"You adorable psycho." Wynonna quipped.  
Waverly laughed.  
"What was his name again?" Wynonna continued, "Bongo? Bill...Bilbo?"  
"Where's my head?" Gus asked, "I forgot the carrots." Then she walked off.  
"The Revenant that took you; recognize them from you research?" Wynonna asked in a rather hushed tone.  
"Hmm, no." Waverly answered, "Well, I was kind of busy trying to breathe. Hey, but listen, if I joined you guys, I mean, without having to sneak around, I could bring my research and my amazing banana muffins."  
"No!" Wynonna protested, "Did you see the busies on my back from last night's clubbing? Dude, I didn't even tequila. "  
"Yeah, but you shot the guy." Waverly reminded her, "Right?"  
"Just barely." Wynonna argued, then looked to Sam for help, "Right Sam?"  
"Maybe you should just listen to your sister Waves." Sam replied, then gave her a wink as if to say, give it some time. We'll talk her into it.  
Seeing his wink, Waverly said, "Okay. I'm gonna go help Gus with the carrots."  
Realizing she might be getting played Wynonna asked, "What just happened? Seriously, what just happened?"  
After the dinner while everyone was helping to clean up, Wynonna knowing Gus eyeing Sam who was helping Waverly put things away.  
"You okay, Gus?" Wynonna asked, walking over to her.  
"Yes," Gus replied, "I was just...wondering about your Marshall over there. How did you two meet, exactly?"  
"On a bus." Wynonna answered, for some reason not wanting to admit to inviting a guy she barely knew to dinner.  
"Well, that's specific." Gus snarked.  
"Look, I get your concern, but he harmless." Wynonna assured her, then after a second added, "Well, maybe not exactly harmless, but harmless to us."  
"Well, that's reassuring." Gus said sarcastically, "Well, where did come from?"  
"Kansas." Wynonna answered.  
Gus was starting to get a bit frustrated with the vague answers, but kept it together. "Well, I guess he has family there."  
"Gus, all his family has...pasted on." Wynonna replied, "He's all that's left. He doesn't like to talk about it, that much."  
The older woman actually felt guiltily about bringing it up once she heard that. "How did he become a US Marshall?"  
"I don't know, the same way most people become Marshalls." Wynonna responded, "He...got Marshall training."  
Gus paused a minute. "Marshall training that you didn't get."   
"He had it rushed through." Wynonna offered for an explanation, "Look Gus, he's just a... decent guy who wants to help me with my...unusual situation. And I know, you know they're real, so don't try to gaslight me again."  
"Well, I think for it actually be gaslighting I would have to actually be trying to drive you crazy..." Gus began, but trailed off when she realized this was not helping her case. "Alright, one more question. Just one, I swear."  
"Okay, what is it?" Wynonna asked.  
"Is he single?" Gus asked.  
"A little soon after Curtis, don't you think?" Wynonna quipped.  
"I wasn't thinking for me." Gus said, before walking off to join the others.  
Soon after that, everyone parted for the evening.  
"Thank you so much for inviting me, guys." Sam was saying to the girls.  
"You keep saving our lives, the least we can do is feed you." Waverly said, before leaning in, and wrapping her arms around Sam, "See you around."  
"Of course." Sam said, before breaking the embrace, "See you in the morning Wynonna."  
"Yeah, see you then." Wynonna said, going in for a hug as well. Afterwards her eyes lingered a minute, as before Waverly said, "You're letting in a draft."  
Snapping out of it, she said, "Sorry," and shut the door. Turning back to Waverly she added, "Well, you two seem rather close all of a sudden.'  
"Just because we hugged?" Waverly asked, starting back to her apartment, "You hugged him, too."  
"Yeah, but what you did was close friend kind of hug." Wynonna pointed out, following her.  
"Hmm," Waverly mused, "Well, I guess we bonded a little on the way to the bunker."  
"Yeah." Wynonna agreed, "Hey, Waves, what happened, on that trip anyway?"  
"Nothing." Waverly replied, "We talked, he told me about his life, we stopped for food at one point, we got what we needed from the bunker, which is the most awesome place ever by the way, and we left." Suddenly something occurred to her, "But there was this one thing..."  
"What?" Wynonna asked.  
"I left him alone for a bit because he needed something from his brother's room," Waverly explained, "And when I found him again he looked really scared. When I asked him, what was wrong he brushed it off, said he saw a ghost. I thought it was just being back at that place with all those memories of Dean. That he was just...grieving."  
"You're probably right." Wynonna agreed.  
The next day Waverly was working at the bar when suddenly one of the machines went crazy, spraying her with tonic. "Yak!" Waverly screamed as the liquid attacked her and she tried to get the machine turned off, “Jesus! Jesus! Argh!" By the time she got it off, she was soaked, “Perfect."  
"I didn't know Shorty's had wet t-shirt competitions." A female voice said from behind her. Waverly turned around to see a pretty young woman dressed in a police uniform. "You okay?" The new comer asked.  
"Yeah." Waverly replied, " Yeah. I, uh...just a bit jumpy. Had a... a crazy night."  
"Sorry, I wasn't here to see it," The officer said, walking over to the bar and extending her hand, I've been, uh...I've been meaning to introduce myself. I'm Nicole. Nicole Haught."  
"Hi." Waverly replied.  
"And you are Waverly Earp." Nicole guessed.  
“Yeah.” Waverly confirmed.   
"Quite a popular girl around here." Nicole observed.  
"Oh, you know, it's all in the smile and wave." Waverly said humblely.  
"Yeah," Nicole responded, "Can I get a cappuccino to go?"  
"Oh, I'm really sorry." Waverly replied, trying to dry herself off, "Um, we're not actually open yet, so..."  
"Oh!" Nicole said, laughing, "Right! Again, my bad. Again, my bad. It's just when I see something I like, I don't want to wait. And your door was open, so..."  
"Right." Waverly agreed, still trying to dry herself, "God...Oh God I'm sopping wet."  
Nicole laughed.  
"You know, I keep telling Shorty he needs to he needs to fix the darn taps." Waverly continued, "I'm sorry, do you mind just, uh...?" Waverly covered her eyes with her hands.  
At first Nicole didn't get it, then she did. "Oh." She said, copying Waverly then turning around.  
Waverly started to pulled shirt over her head when suddenly it got caught on her shirt. " Oh! Oh crap! Um...Uh, uh, officer, I'm stuck, so, please..."  
"Oh yeah." Nicole said, coming to her aid, "Let me help you."  
Waverly chuckled awkwardly.  
"I got you." Nicole assured her.   
"Oh." Waverly continued, "Oh, God! Good job you're not some guy, right, or this would be really, really, awkward..."  
Nicole just smiled at her.  
"Uh...Um...I-I owe you one." Waverly got out.  
"Alright, well, how about you buy me that cup of coffee?" Nicole suggested, "How about tonight?"  
Suddenly Waverly realized what was happening. "Oh, I can't."  
"No?" Nicole asked.  
"No." Waver confirmed, "I mean, I'd love to, but...like, like to, uh... but I have plans. Yeah. I'm a planner. I like to know what I'm doing at least two or three days in advance. I'm...I'm in a relationship. With a boy. Man."  
"A boy-man." Nicole repeated before walking away, "Yep, I've been there. Ha-ha! It's the worst. " She laid a card down on the counter and picked up her hat. Okay, well, some other time."  
The pair looked at each other for a minute as Nicole made to leave.  
"I mean it." Nicole said, putting on her hat. Then she walked out the doors.  
Waverly picked up the card and read aloud, "Officer Haught. Of course."  
When Nicole Haught arrived at the station, a fight was breaking out.  
" Classified my ass!" Newly yelled at Sam as he followed him through the Sheriff's department, "These are Purgatory Sheriff’s Offices; you can't just commandeer them!"  
"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but it's what we've both been ordered," Sam replied, "Look, you can share the kitchen."  
"Look, our funds have been slashed in half, I've got one rookie officer on the roster. I even buy the coffee myself." Nedly said.   
"Look, Sheriff, with all due respect, I'm running a cross-border task force, working on a joint investigation into a shopiscated criminal syndicate, a syndicate that is wreaking havoc under your nose, and you're worried about me poaching your French roast?" Sam asked.  
"I called Washington, and nobody’s even heard of your division!" Nedly retorted, "It's like the whole thing's been..."  
"Classified?" Sam finished.  
"And what about the Earp girl?" Nedly pointed out, "I've arrested that kid I don't know how many times, and I can tell you, no way that girl's a Marshall!"  
"Except she is." Sam replied, "Look, I get your frustration, but you're on a need-to-know basis from this point forward, Nedly. And all you need to know is that I’ve checked your fridge...and your cream's expired." Then Sam shut the door on the Sheriff, starting to lose his patience.  
Meanwhile, back at the bar, Henry and Shorty were having a bit of a... disagreement.  
"We take cash." Shorty was saying, "Or credit card, or cash, or personal check or certified check or-stop me if I'm repeating myself-cash. We do not take pirate booty, or whatever these are." He practically threw the coin at Henry.  
It was at the point Waverly came to the rescue. "OK." She said, “Don't worry, Shorty, I got this. I know him."  
Addressing Henry, Shorty said, "I keep telling her, you don’t have to be nice to everybody." Then he walked off.  
When they were alone, Henry said, "Oh, I appreciate the sentiment but I'm not sure I do know you. And I would remember a face like yours."  
Laughing awkwardly, Waverly said, "OK. Hi. I'm Waverly. And don't do that, I have a big, burly boyfriend who can bring a calf to its knees in 8 seconds felt." And the new man in my sister's life no slouch either, and might have a problem with it.  
"Oh, my!" Henry replied, “He sounds positively harrowing."  
"I know what you're here for." Waverly informed him.  
"Really?" Henry responded.  
"Yeah." Waverly said, "I can spot you groupies from a mile away. You know, the fake Old West getup, the awe-struck reverence while you gaze upon his saddlebags...I’m...I mean, I totally get it, right? You wanna keep his memory alive. You wanna drink where Wyatt Earp drank!"  
"Wyatt didn't drink; he preferred ice cream." Henry informed her.  
"Uh, well, who doesn't right?" Waverly replied, "I'm an Earp." Realizing the implications of what she just said, Waverly quickly added, "I-I m... I mean...I mean, 'Earper.' I'm an 'Earper’ too. Yeah. Found most of this stuff myself. Don't try to go up against eBay now."  
"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it." Henry said.  
Tapping her fingers on the bar, Waverly continued, "You know, I've got Wyatt's original holster up in my apartment. Yeah." Then realizing the implication of what she said, added, "Oh, which I am definitely not inviting you up, too, by the way. You are so not my type."  
"Darlin', I'm everybody's type." Henry replied, "So you sleep here, too? It's a shame a pretty thing like you never gets to leave the saloon."  
Waverly sighed. "You know what?" She pulled some money out of her pocket, "There." She put the money in a jar, "Covered you out of my tips."  
"I did not ask you to." Henry told her.  
"No." Waverly admitted, "Didn't need to. I got a good feeling about you. And I'm an excellent judge of character." Then she went off to do some other chore.  
"Sweetheart..."Henry said aloud to himself, "You really aren't."  
"Sam, you can look all you want," Wynonna told Sam, twirling the gun around in hands while Sam poured over one of the books he brought back with him," Only Peacemaker puts 'em down for good. Well, Peacemaker and your magical everything killing gun made by the gun who invented the colt, who also happened to be a monster hunter. "  
"I got that." Sam replied, "But that doesn't mean there are other ways to at least slow them down. From the looks of it sliver burns them."  
"Okay, that'll slow them down, but they will always come back for more until they meet Peacemaker, which only I can handle..." Wynonna thumbed the gun, dropping it to the floor.  
Sam smirked. " Yep. In theory. I'm also trying to find out if I screwed up your count with the two I put down."  
Wynonna got a stricken use of her face. "Give me one of those." She said, grabbing one of the books and sitting down. She started flipping through when she saw a brown blanket out of the corner of her eye. "Ah, Sam," She said, "You'd get cold or something?"  
Sam looked back and realized what she was talking about. "Oh, I've just been crashing here at night." Sam explained.  
Wynonna gave her a question look.  
"What?" Sam asked.  
"Sam, the town's not so small there's not a motel." Wynonna told him, "You've been going at this non-stop since you got here. You need some place to re-group and sleep. We both do."  
Sam was about to argue when there were two knocks on the door. "Come in."  
"Sam?" Wynonna asked, "Who are you talking to?"  
Before Sam could answer the door opened and to his horror a battered-looking Charlie entered."Hey, Sam."  
Sam just stared at her in horror.  
"Oh, come on." Charlie said, gently slapping her side, "You're the one that let me in."  
Sam tried to turn back to Wynona, then looking down at the book.  
"Come on, Sam!" Charlie shouted out him, "Look at me!"  
"Hello," Wynonna called out, snapping her fingers, "Earth to Sam!"   
Suddenly Charlie faded away saying, "Thanks for the invite."  
"Who were telling to come in?" Wynonna continued.  
"I thought I heard someone at the door." Sam replied, "Probably nothing."  
Meanwhile, the Revenant leader had summoned Gideon for a meeting. "Gideon," He said, leaned up against the fence, "Some of the others had told me that there's something strange about the heir's new friend."  
''Well, he did sort of-come out of nowhere and doesn't seem to be phased by the existence of the paranormal," Gideon replied, nervously, "That seems pretty strange to me."  
"There is that." The leader admitted, "But some of the others around here seem to think that you might be using your...ability on him without orders." He paused for a moment. "Well," The leader continued, "Did you?"  
Gideon's deer in the headlight look was all the answer the leader needed.  
The leader rubbed his chin. "Let me see if I got this straight." He said, "Malcolm kills her uncle, lures her back here, and now this?"  
By that time other Revenants had gathered around, afraid of what was going to happen.  
"I-I just thought-" Gideon stammered.  
The leader slapped him. "Don't!" He slapped him again, "Ever!" He slapped him again "Think! I do the thinking...for all of us. You hear me? You hear me?!" He grabbed Gideon and held him close by his hair, "Now, you want to get out of here, Gideon? You wanna escape the Triangle, feast on everything and everyone?"  
"Hell, yes." Gideon replied, "Boss, it's all I want!"  
"It's good." The leader said, "So what we do...is create a distraction.... we bring in professional help."  
"If we wanna hire him..."Gideon began,"...we need a mortal's blood, willingly given."  
"So, we need a sucker." The leader said, looking of, "OK. Why I just happen to have one...and he's mighty keen to impress me."  
At the moment Henry was trying to do that by breaking into Waverly's room. And talking to himself.  
"Now, what does one get for the demonic sociopath that has everything?" He was saying, "A braver man would suggest mouthwash." He walked around the room until he found a box. "But hello..." He opened up the box and started going through the papers. He pulling out a picture of himself from a leather notebook, he chuckled, then opened the book to read. "Lonny Riggs, Henry Starr, Cole Younger.'' He read, "She's got the who's who of outlaws in here. " He put the notebook in his pants, then noticing a pair of rather flamboyant blue jeans, he held them up to look at, "Lord Almighty!"  
Just then Wynonna opened the door, catching the intruder, "Whoever you are, you're robbing my sister's place," She aimed Peacemaker at him, "And that's a bad move, Revenant!"  
The bandana back over his face, Henry turned around and shot Peacemaker out of her hand. "Son of a bitch!"  
As fast he could Henry ran pasted Wynonna, out the door.  
"Crap!" Wynonna exclaimed, when she realized what had happened, going for Peacemaker. By the time she got to the doorway she was already gone. "He was fast."


	4. No Time For Speculations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While investigating a lead on Sam, Team Resurrection gets a visit at the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update last week. I had some unexpected trouble that kept me from it last week. Thank You God for getting me through it and letting me update this week.

"And you're sure you waited on this guy?" Dean asked, holding up a picture of Sam for the waitress to see.  
While Sam had been setting up shop in Purgatory, the other Winchesters and their allies had been looking for him. At first, he hadn't left much of a trail, but they managed to find a dinner where a waitress remembered serving him and a young woman.  
"Yeah, I'm sure." The waitress replied.  
"How can you be so sure after so much time?" Castiel, who was with him, asked.  
"Not so much him as the girl he was with." The waitress replied, "The way she was chowing down on the burger, you'd think she hadn't eaten in a week." Her eyes widened. "Oh my God, this isn't one of those things where some creep keeps a girl locked up for so long she's so screwed up she doesn't try to get away, is it?"  
"No," Dean said quickly, "Nothing like that. Thank you for your time." Then the pair walked over to where Mary was waiting for them. "Well?" The huntress asked.  
"He was here." Dean replied, "Apparently he and some girl popped in about the time we would have been heading to Missouri."  
"Well that raises more questions than it answers." Mary replied.  
"Maybe he was worried Toni was still there." Cas suggested.  
"Then why did he come back at all?" Dean asked.  
"Maybe wherever he wound up he found a case," Mary suggested, "Got back to doing what he does that best, apparently."  
"Then why pack up like he was never gonna come back?" Dean questioned.  
"Maybe because he isn't." Mary replied.  
That got both men's attention.  
"Think about it," Mary elaborated, "He doesn't know you’re alive and he might think Cas didn't make it back for wherever Toni sent him. Maybe he just doesn't want to stay in a place that's a reminder of everything he's lost."  
Again, everyone exchanged glances. They all had to admit, Mary made a valid point.  
Just then Dean's phone rang. He looked down and recognized the number of the phone he had given to Emma. Afraid something was wrong, he picked it up. "Hey, Em." He said.  
"Dad, there's a woman and two men outside." Emma said, "Says she'd with the English Men of Letters. According to her, they else came back for the dead and she was told to bring them here."  
"Well, where's Andy?" Dean asked.  
"Sent him out for milk." Emma replied.  
"What?" Dean replied, "Why would you do that? We have-" Suddenly Dean realized what had happened, and he didn't know whether to be mad or impressed. "Look, do they know you're there?"  
"No." Emma said, "I only know what I told you because they called out." Just then, as if to prove Emma's honestly, Dean heard a voice call out, "Seriously, is anyone in there?!"  
"Just find somewhere to hide, we can be there in a half hour, tops." Dean said, then hanging up the phone, he told the others, "Change of plans. We have to go. Now."


	5. The Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sam and Wynonna try to protect Waverly Doc and Gideon put a hit out on her.

When Henry got back to the Revenants' camp he found someone had wrote "traitor" in black paint on his trailer in addition to the graffiti already on there, and the Revenant leader waiting for him.  
"I love what you've done with the place." The leader said.  
"Another rendezvous so soon?" Henry asked, "I suppose I should be flattered."  
"Now, did you bring me something of the Earps?" The leader asked.  
Henry plopped into a seat. "I'm working on it."  
" 'Cause you're gonna enlist someone who's gonna take care of the heir." The leader said, "And once she'd dead, you're gonna bring me her gun. Unless you got a problem with that?"  
"The only one about to have a problem is Wynonna." Henry said, leaning in menacingly, "Now, what exactly does this entail?"  
The leader scoffed.   
He handed them off to Gideon to explain the situation. "What is this Revenant's raison d'être?" Henry asked as they walked, "Do I know him?"  
"His name's Jim Miller." Gideon explained, "Killed his grandparents, brother-in-law, then anyone he was paid to. Called him Killer Miller."  
"I remember." Henry replied.  
"Rumor has it, it was Miller, not Robert Ford, who put down Jesse James." Gideon said.  
"Well, Robert Ford was an awful shot." Henry admitted.  
"It was always said, Miller moved like a shadow." Gideon continued, "Now he is one. Shadow assassin who can only be activated via blood sacrificed."  
"You outlaws have gotten dramatic since you were human." Henry told him.  
"The Shadow's as far from human as it gets." Gideon said as they walked up to a rust-colored car, "You know, the real question is: what the Hell are you?"  
"Still me." Henry informed him, "Don't be jealous."  
"Not jealous." Gideon replied, "I'm disgusted. You were Wyatt's Earp's right hand; what would he say if he knew you were joining forces with every man he ever put down?"  
"The dead don't get a vote." Henry said, "Now are we doing this or what?"  
Meanwhile Sam was driving out to the homestead to meet the girls. Wynonna had texted Waverly several times, and they were meeting there to tell her about what happened at her apartment. Since the Homestead had only been attacked the one time, Sam though there might be something protecting it.  
"Nice day for a drive." A voice said beside him.  
Despite already knowing who it is, Sam glanced over and saw Charlie in all her bloody glory, then his eyes went back to the road.  
"You know Sam, I'm not sure it was a good idea, having this little meeting in such an isolated place." Charlie continued, "By the time emergency services can get out here, everyone will be dead. And trust me, something is going to happen and those girls are gonna die."   
Sam did his best to ignore her.  
"I wonder how it's going to happen with Wynonna." Charlie mused, "Are you going to have to shoot her , is she going to choke, or is going to burn alive? Or course, some vengeful monster you fail to properly depose of could turn her into one of their ilk. "  
"Ilk?" Sam responded in spite of himself.   
"Of course, since you don't obviously plan on jumping her bones, there's a lot of was Waverly could kick the bucket." Charlie continued, "Get blown up, smote by angels, stabbed, of course, get her throat slit." She gestured to the ring around her own neck, "Or who knows? Maybe they'll die in some completely original way. "  
"Shut up!" Sam shouted, slamming his hand on the dashboard. He felt a sharp pain cut into his hand. He turned it around and saw blood trickling from a cut, from a lose piece of plastic.  
Waverly arrived at the homestead making her way inside, looking down at her phone. "Hey, I got all 34 of your texts." She said when she saw Wynonna.  
"Your apartment's been broken into; you can't go back." Wynonna said bluntly.  
"Oh, what?!" Waverly exclaimed as they walked, "But my yoga mat is there!"  
"Well, it's not safe, and neither is Gus' or Shorty's or the back of Champ's pick-up truck." Wynonna replied, "Ewww! This place use to be." They came to a set of metal-and-glass wind chimes. "Remember when Mama made these wind chimes? Do you remember? This was home then. You know? Never saw anything scarier than an albino gopher."  
"Until the attack where half of us died." Waverly reminded her.  
Just then Sam entered the room. "Oh, hey, Sam!" Waverly said, then looking down added, "What happened to you hand?"  
Wynonna looked down and saw what her sister saw. "Yeah, that's a pretty nasty cut."  
Sam momentarily looked down at the cut as well. "Oh, it's nothing." He lied, "One of the perils of driving a used car."  
The girls exchanged worried looks. They knew there was more to what happened than Sam was saying.   
Wanting to talk about literally anything else, Sam asked, "So, you were twelve when the attack happened, and you were six, right?"  
"Yeah." Waverly confirmed.  
"And they'd never done it before?" Sam asked.  
"Maybe they were scared of our dad." Wynonna suggested.  
Suddenly Sam thought he knew what those wind chimes were made of. "Or physically unable to step foot on Earp land." He said pulling out a knife and cutting one of the rainbow triangles from the wind chimes.  
"What..." Waverly protested as she watched Sam, "Hey, that's...."  
"Ammonite." Sam said, holding the triangle out to them, "This mineral found around here?"  
I j..." Wynonna began, "Unless you can smoke it, I really wouldn't know."  
"You want a safe place?" Sam asked, "This stuff might explain why your ancestors built this house here."  
"A house that doesn't have running water and smells like sunk hinny? Waverly questioned.  
"Give us some time." Sam said awkwardly, "We can work on that."  
"Yeah, I'll...I'll be in my car." Waverly said before leaving.  
"It's tough for her...being the youngest." Sam said, part question, part statement.  
"Yeah." Wynonna answered, "She was four when Mama left. She just up and moved away."  
"That couldn't be easy on either of you." Sam replied, "Is she still..." Sam's voice trailed off.  
"That’s a –complicated question." Wynonna informed him, "I guess you would know about that, being the youngest."  
"A little," Sam said, "Thought, I did have a younger half-brother, but that was, um, also complicated."  
"Yeah, that's starting to be a pattern with you." Wynonna noted, "Sam, Waverly told me about the trip to the bunker."  
"What about it?" Sam asked.  
"She said that she left you alone for a bit then when she came back you were staring off, and you looked scared of something." Wynonna elaborated, "Is everything okay Sam?"   
"Yeah, everything's fine." Sam lied.  
Suddenly Charlie appeared standing next to the heir. "When did you become such a bad lair?"  
"Sam?" Wynonna spoke up, "You're doing it again."  
"Sorry." Sam said, "Anyway, you got a good look at the thief at Waverly's? Better yet, a shot?"  
Wynonna scoffed, turning away from Sam."Yeah, I did, but he was better."  
"Better than what?" Sam asked.  
Wynonna turned around, glaring daggers at him. Sam realized it would be in his best interest to change the subject again. "We need to look around the homestead," Sam said, picking up some papers from the floor, "See if you see anything unfamiliar, something occult-ish."  
Again Wynonna scoffed. "Occult...? That is specifically vague."  
"You'll know it when you see it." Sam replied, "Just keep your eyes open."  
"For trouble?' Wynonna asked.  
"That too." Sam replied, handing the pictures to Wynonna, "Waverly really was a prolific artist."  
Meanwhile, Henry and Gideon entered an abandoned warehouse, each holding flashlights. "You really think Jim Miller can dispatch the heir?" Henry asked as they searched the building, "I've seen Ms. Earp at work up close. She is quick. And tough, too. She might surprise you."  
"Yeah." Gideon brushed his concerns off, "The Shadow's real particular on payment: mortal blood. You say you're still human..."  
A few second later Henry noticed a hole in the wall. "Hold this." Her ordered, handing Gideon his flashlight. The he pulled out a dagger. "Looks like it's my turn to befoul..." He began as he cut his hand, "someone else's abode." He stepped partially into the hole, smiled at Gideon then turned to the plank above it, wiping his blood on it. Suddenly an invisible force grabbed onto him, trying to pull him into the hole. "What is the target?" A deep, growling voice demanded.  
"No!" Henry shouted, beginning to panic, "I can't! I won't go back in the dark!"  
"Give Miller his orders!" Gideon instructed, "Toss in something of the heir so he knows who the real target is!"  
"You could not have acquainted me with those particulars earlier?" Henry replied, "I have nothing on my person that belongs to Wynonna Earp!"  
Henry grabbed the book from his waist-coat and threw it in.  
Suddenly he found himself resealed from the force's hold. A growling came from the hole and a shadowy figure emerged, staring down at Henry with two glowing eyes. "She will be mine." The figure said, before walking past the pair and out the door.  
Henry just stared at the door. "What...was that?"  
"He who moves amongst the shadows and delivers us that darkness." Gideon answered, in awe, "That bitch heir will never survive. Lord knows her daddy didn't."  
"Except that wasn't." Henry said, "I tossed Miller something that belonged to Wynonna's sister. His mark is Waverly."  
"That sweet little thing?" Gideon balked, actually in shock, "You must really hate the Earps."


	6. Unwanted Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The latest resurrected cause family strife at the bunker.

When the group arrived back at the bunker, they saw Andy chatting up a brunette in they didn't recognized dressed in jeans and a brown leather jacket. Next to the girl were two men: One in his thirties dressed in a suit strait out of Mad Men, the other in his fifties with a completely hairless head.  
"No,” Dean said, parking the car by the side of the road and getting out.   
"There they are,” Andy said, when he saw them coming, " Guys, this is Ida Marie. She's with the London Chapterhouse. Apparently, they found your Grandfathers, as you can see over there."  
"Sorry," Ida Marie said, tentively walking up next to Andy, "I didn't realize you weren't home, and then-"  
"It's alright." Dean said, tensely, "Where'd you find them?"  
"Mr. Campbell was found in Alabama, Mr. Winchester on the border with Canada." Ida Marie replied, having a staring contest with the ground.  
"I don't know what they told you, but we don't bite." Mary spoke up, feeling bit sorry for the girl, who couldn't be more than 21, in all likelihood she was younger than that.   
Ida Marie finally made eye contact. "I was told to bring them here, and I like I said when I arrived, I didn't realize you had gone, and then Andy showed up, and we started talking and then you-"  
"We get it, honey," Mary said, "We probably should be getting them inside, so if you don't need anything else-"  
"Oh, I don't," Ida Marie replied, "I'll leave you all to it, then. Lovely meeting you. Best of luck." Then she hurried off to her car.  
The group walked into the bunker, Mary saying, "I'm sure you have lot a questions."  
"Well, that girl explained some it," Samuel began, "But there are still some blanks you could fill in."  
At point Dean pulled out a knife, bringing it down towards Samuel's throat. However, before the knife reached his destination, Mary leapt in-between them, grabbing his wrist. "Dean!" She screamed, struggling to keep her stronger son's arm away, "What are you doing?!"  
"You don't know what he did!" Dean shouted, backing away, "He sold both us out, me and Sam."  
"I did it to save you." Samuel said, looking at Mary, "Besides, how many lives have been destroyed in Dean and Sam's psychotic need to save each other?" He looked at Dean and added, "Where is Sam, anyway? Need his big brother to rescue him again? Tell me, Dean, does your mother know half the things that boy did? Well, I guess not, she's still here."  
Enraged even more, Dean lunged at Samuel, only for Henry and Cas to grab him by his arms, holding him back. "You got this?" Cas asked.  
"I think so," Henry said, clamping down tighter as the angel let go.   
He walked over to Samuel and grabbed his lower arm. "I think the dudgeon might be the safest place for him right now." As the pair walked away, he murmured, "It's also the safest for everyone else."  
"Guess we know who's side you're on." Samuel quipped.  
"Don't play the victim here." Castiel snapped, "I may not have been there for all of it, but I was there for the important parts, and let me tell you, how someone like you creates someone like that woman back there is a riddle for the ages."  
At that point Emma appeared from her hiding place, walking up to the majority of the group. "What was that all about?" She asked, "Who did you just try to kill?"  
"His own grandfather, my father." Mary answered, crossing her arms. To say she was not happy with her son at the moment was an understatement.  
"What?!" Emma exclaimed.  
"Yeah, " Andy spoke up awkwardly, "I'm gonna go-put the milk up."  
As Andy hurried away, Emma turned to her father. "Aren't you the one who's always saying nothing's more important than family?"  
"Family doesn't always mean blood, just look at Cas," Dean replied, "Look, a few years ago, that demon I mentioned to you, Crowley, he brought Samuel back from the dead, and had him use Sam, and me, then when we tried to get out of it, he sold us down the river and left us to die."   
Mary shook her head. "There had to be something else going on," She reasoned, "He had to have been tricked." Catching sight of Henry, she asked, "And who is he? Ida said he was a Winchester?"  
"Right, you never met," Dean said, "Mom, this is-Dad's Dad, Henry Winchester, Henry this is-this is our mom, Mary."  
"Please to meet you," Henry said, extend a hand to Mary, "John had very good taste, apparently."  
Mary rejected the hand, turning back to Dean. "But him you trust?" She asked, "Dean-"Mary lowered her voice saying, "You said he was a Man of Letters, that means he's part of the organization that shot Sam, kidnapped and tortured Emma, not to mention he walked out on your father-"  
"It was an accident." Dean replied, "He tried to get back, and hey, he died helping me save Sam."  
Mary was quiet for a minute. Then she turned to Henry and said, "Thank you for that." Then she turned back to Dean and said, "I'm gonna go check on my dad, and we'll talk about this when you've calmed down."  
She walked away, leaving Dean, Henry and Emma alone. "Dad, I get that your mad," Emma tried, "But he said himself he was only trying to save his daughter, and hey, I tried to kill you too and you didn't-"  
"That was different, Emma." Dean cut her off, "Look, when I met him, when he was brought back the first time, he had this group of people hunting with him, cousions of ours. By the time he was through they were all dead. He talks a big game about family, but at the end of the day he only cares about himself. He's not to be trusted under any circumstances, and I don't want you anywhere near him."  
Emma could tell her father was beyond serious, so she simply said, "Okay."  
"Good." Dean said, patting her on the shoulder, "Now, let me introduce to the great-grandfather I don't mind you meeting. Henry, this is Emma, my daughter."  
"Oh," Henry said, "I do not recall seeing her the last time we met."  
"I was dead, too." Emma said, "It's a long story."  
Henry's eyes widened. After his regained his composure, he said, "Yes, Ms. Ida Marie gave me and Mary's father the impression that we both had died and raised from our graves."  
"Yeah, about that," Dean began, "What do you know about the Darkness?"  
"It's a legend." Henry replied, "And an obscure one at that."  
"Actually, she's God's sister," Dean explained, "We reunited the two, and apparently as some sort of thank you they keep bringing people we lost back to life, though I have to question her wisdom on bringing back the guy in our dudgeon."  
Henry's eyes widened again, and he looked completely shocked.  
"So, Dad says you were part of the American Men of Letters." Emma spoke up.  
"Yes, though my career was cut short." Henry replied.  
"Were they as psychotic as the British ones?" Emma asked.  
Henry chuckled. "No, no we were not. In fact, they scared us a little."  
Glad that they seemed to be getting along, Dean said, "Well, while you two get better aquatinted, I'm gonna go check on Andy." As he walked away, he turned back briefly and said, "You know, if you wanted to stay home alone, you could've just asked."  
"I tried." Emma replied, "You said no."  
"Yeah." Dean said awkwardly, before turning away.  
Emma turned back to Henry. "Now," He said, "I'm sure you more questions about the American Men of Letters than our sanity?"  
When Dean found Andy, he was struggling to get the milk jug into the fridge. "You need some help?" Dean asked.  
Startled, Andy jumped back, dropping the jug of milk.   
"Did you really believe we needed milk that badly?" Dean asked.  
"Well, Emma grew up in about a day," Andy reasoned, "For all I know that had some effect on her bones and she needs more calcium."  
"She doesn't." Dean said, "You want a ride home?"  
"Yes, please." Andy replied, sensing that an implosion was about to happen.  
Meanwhile, Mary had gone down to the dudgeon and was letting her father out.   
"I really don't think this is a good idea, Mary," Cas said as he watched Mary embrace her father.  
"Cas, can you leave us alone for a minute?" Mary requested as she pulled back.  
"Sure." Castiel replied, walking away, "But if you need me, I'll be nearby."  
Once they were alone, Mary looked into her father eyes and asked, "Dad, is what Dean said true? Did you try to kill them?"  
Samuel closed his eyes for a minute, then opened them. "Look, Mary, I know they're your sons, but you can't trust them. They were raised by a nut job who completely messed up their heads."  
Mary backed up a little. "He did the best he could." Mary argued, "When I came back, I was so mad I didn't think I would ever get over it, but I've made my peace with it. Which at the rate people are coming back to life around here is probably a good thing.”  
The two stared at each other for a moment in silence. At last Mary said, "I'm gonna check on Emma. She 's alone with Henry, and I'm still not so sure about him."  
When Mary re-entered the main area of the bunker, she found Emma alone, thumbing through a book. "Emma?" She began, "Where's Henry?"  
"He went looking for Dad." Emma answered, "Said he'd been gone too long."  
Just then the door opened and Dean appeared on the stairs. They all stared at each other a moment then Dean said, "What?"  
"Dean, Henry told Emma he was going to look for you." Mary said.  
"I was dropping Andy off at his place." Dean said.  
"Okay, me and Emma will take the right, you take the left." Mary said, running off with Emma.  
While for different reasons Dean thought that finding Henry was a good idea so he went off in the direction Mary said.   
"Henry?" Dean called out, walking through the hallway, "Henry! You're starting to freak everyone out." I'm also started to get a sense of De ja vu.  
Suddenly Dean heard moaning and starting running. He turned the corner and stopped, finding to his horror, Henry stabbed and bleeding on the floor


	7. Imaginary Friends And Enemies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shadow Attacks The Homestead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry everyone. I don't know how I missed that this wasn't categorized as part of the 'Told That Devil' series. I've just had such bad luck with publishing this thing.

Meanwhile, the Earps were searching the house for anything occult-ish.  
"Ok, so what exactly are we looking for?" Waverly asked, looking under the cloth trap covering the kitchen table.  
"Something strange and hard to explain." Wynonna replied, as they walked, "Like you're relationship with Champ."  
"Pffft!" Waverly scoffed, "You're hardly qualified to give relationship advice. Remember the guy with the satanic face tattoo?"  
"What?" Wynonna responded, "Phil really loved Norwegian death metal."  
"Oh, sure." Waverly quipped.  
Just then Wynonna noticed something on the side of the wall. "Look, Waverly..." She said, leaning down to get a closer look, "Willa, age 10...Wynonna, age 7. Hmm..." She searched for Waverly's name.  
"I'm not there, am I?" Waverly spoke up.  
"Probably rubbed off." Wynonna said.  
"Yeah." Waverly replied, "It's what I use to tell myself."  
Suddenly the flights flickered. A few seconds later, her phone rang. Figuring it was Sam, who had back to back to try to figure out what they were looking, she picked up. "Yeah?"  
"Wynonna, I'm so sorry." Sam said, "It's not ammonite, it's ammolite."   
"Pfft!" Wynonna teased, "Amateur mistake."  
"Prized by the Blackfoot for its ability to ward off evil." Sam explained, "Which it probably did when you guys were growing up. So , I looked at the survey, and the homestead's built on a bedrock of the stuff."  
"Whoa, Sam, slow down." Wynonna urged.  
"Remember that occult thing I told you to find?" Sam continued, "It's a talisman made from vertebrae and bound by iron twine."  
"Ew!" Wynonna responded, "We haven't found anything like that."  
"Yeah, that's what I'm sorry about." Sam replied, "It has to be buried to counteract the ammolite, so it'll be in the ground."  
Wynonna's heart sank. "Sam, the homestead is 10 acres; we can't dig for it all ni..." Wynonna's voice trailed off as she looked out the window and saw darkness slowly descend across the sky, "Night...seems to have fallen awful early."  
That raised alarms for Sam. "It's dark out there?"  
"Yeah." Wynonna replied, "The sky's gone all weird. Same at the cop shop?"  
"Not there anymore." Sam informed her, "But it's still daylight. Eclipse? Storm?"  
"Revenant?" Wynonna asked.  
"Just stay near a light source." Sam said, a new urgency in his voice.  
"Why?" Wynonna asked, "What's coming?"  
"Me." Sam replied, "I'm halfway there, already. I'll be there Wynonna."  
After hanging up the phone, Sam heard a voice mockingly say, "'I'll be there, Wynonna.'"   
He didn't have to look to know it was Charlie. His eyes moved towards that way anyway, and he could see her blood soaking through the front seat.  
"You know, you really shouldn't lie to her like that." Charlie continued, "It's happening just like I said it would. You had to leave because the books were at the station, and now they're going to die in the dark."  
"Charlie, please leave." Sam begged, "I'm sorry. Just please go away."  
"You should be sorry." Charlie responded, " 'Cause I'm dead because of you just like Dean is and Jess is, and everyone you've ever met. Seriously, anyone who so much as gives you a glass of water ends up with their entrails spread out on the floor sooner or later. And now Waverly is going to end up just like me, just like I've been saying from the get-go. And Wynonna-if she somehow survives, she's going to turn away the second she learns about everything you've done. But you haven't told her about any of that, have you Sam? You haven't even told her about me. Just so she would let you be her champion. But you're not a hero Sam. You're the Devil's bitch."  
Sam just stared ahead and turned on the radio, trying to drown her out.  
Back at the homestead, Wynonna walked over to Waverly who was struggling with a flashlight. "God!" She exclaimed, "I swear, I can't get this flashlight lit!"  
Wynonna put her arms around Waverly and asked, "Hey, what do you say we have a good, old-fashioned cookout?"  
Five minutes later the pair were sitting in lawn chairs in front of a fire.  
"God!" Waverly exclaimed, "How can it be dark already? It's 4 o'clock in the afternoon."  
"It's Purgatory." Wynonna said, wanting to keep her clam, wait 20 minutes, we'll be slathering on the sunscreen."  
"So what did Sam say again about this talisman being..." Waverly began.  
"Buried in the ground." Wynonna repeated.  
"Buried..." Waverly mused, her mind going back into the past.  
She's six-years-old with a shovel in the pet cemetery, and figure standing over her.  
"The witching hour." Her companion was saying, "Perfect time to make a hole for our friend Waverly."  
"Will this really make them happy?" Waverly asked hopefully.  
"This will guarantee you all get what you deserve." Her friend answered.  
"Bobo." Waverly said suddenly.  
That got Wynonna's attention.  
"The name of my imaginary friend when I was growing up." Waverly explained, "Bobo! And I'm starting to think that he wasn't so imaginary."  
Suddenly the wind started to howl and the fire went out. "Ohhh..." Waverly said, "That's super weird. What's going on?"  
"The yard light's out." Wynonna answered, pulling out Peacemaker and standing up, "I'll check the generator."  
"What?!" Waverly exclaimed, not buying it, "What...Wynonna, what's going on?"  
"Nothing." Wynonna lied, "Just go inside." When she didn't move, Wynonna yelled, "Waverly, go!"  
Waverly finally did, reluctantly.  
Neither of them noticed the dark-clocked figure entered the compound.  
Wynonna walked over to the table the lamp was on and knelt down messing with the cord until it came back on. Suddenly a deep growling voice said, "Your hair smells like lilies. The flowers of funerals."  
"Worst pick up line ever." Wynonna said, looking around.  
Suddenly Peacemaker flew from her hand under an old truck.   
Panicked, Wynonna went to ground, trying to find the gun, then jumped up, then got down again, painting. Suddenly she heard footsteps as a shadowy figure came over her. She looked up, staring a dark mass with glowing yellow eyes in the face.  
"DIE!" He screamed.  
Wynonna jumped to her feet, running for the house, barely managing to get in, slamming the door behind her, which of course caught Waverly's attention.  
"OK." Wynonna said, backing up, "Creepy giant Revenant alert! Moves through shadows, sucks in light, whispers things very high on the disturb-o meter." She turned to face Waverly, "You need to hide!"  
"What?!" Waverly protested, "No! No way!"  
"Just until I get Peacemaker back." Wynonna told her.  
"You lost Peacemaker?!" Waverly exclaimed.  
"Just get in the closet, under the bed, anywhere the darkness can't find you." Wynonna ordered.  
"Those are the dark places!" Waverly pointed out, "And hiding didn't help me last time!"  
Suddenly Wynonna thought back to that day.   
Waverly was screaming and Red was laughing. But in all the chaos there was a shadowy figure staring down at them with glowing yellow eyes...  
"Shadowman is one of the Revenants that took Daddy and Willa." Wynonna said.  
"Oh God." Waverly gasped. At first she was in shock, then suddenly she was filled with anger. "If that shit ticket," She continued, grabbing a nearby riffle, "Thinks he's coming in here uninvited again..."  
"OK." Wynonna said, heading for the door while Waverly covered her, "I love it when you say shit ticket."  
Waverly watched from the window as Wynonna went into the shed to retrieve Peacemaker. Shortly afterwards Wynonna came out, holding gun.  
"OK, where is this thing?" Waverly said out loud to herself.  
As Wynonna walked to house, she saw the Shadow appear behind Waverly. Horrified, she tried to warn her sister, but she couldn't hear her.  
"What?" Waverly asked in confusion.  
"Waverly, behind you!" Wynonna shouted later, pointing.  
Waverly turned around, and seeing her attacked, screamed. "Oh my God!"  
Wynonna watched in horror as Waverly ran out of the house. "OK." She said, "Oh, shit! Oh God!"  
"Q-q-q-quick!" Wynonna ordered, grabbing her sister's wrist and running towards the jeep, "Quick, okay?"  
They jumped into the jeep and Wynonna turned it on, only for it to sputter.  
"Come on, you stupid Junker!" Wynonna shouted, "Hello!"  
"Oh, God!" Waverly screamed as the shadowed appeared in the yard, getting closer, "I think he's draining the battery!"  
"Run!" Wynonna shouted, "I'll hold him off!"  
"No!" Waverly protested, "No way! This is Earp land, our land!"  
"We can't hold off Revenants from it." Wynonna reminded her, "Not until we find the talisman..."  
"I know!" Waverly said, "Because I'm the one who buried it."


	8. Things Are Not What They Appear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the bunker, Samuel and Henry show their true colors.

"Cas!" Dean shouted, putting his hands on the wound to stop the bleeding. Looking down at Henry he asked, "What happened?"  
"Samuel..." He managed to get out, "He attacked me..."  
Dean scooped Henry up as best he could and tried to carry the man to safety. "Cas!" He tried again, half-dragging Henry through the halls. It was at that point he saw a sigil on one of the walls. "Of course." He muttered, before walking on.  
He got Henry to safe area of the bunker and started the process of binding and stitching the wound.  
"Where are the girls?" Henry asked.  
"They're looking for you on the other side of the bunker." Dean explained.  
"We have to find him before that mental case does." Henry said, "They have no idea to expect him."  
It was at that point Dean finished the wound. "Come on," He said, "Let's go."  
Hurrying to the other side of the bunker, they found the girls still looking for Henry. They turned around when they heard footsteps behind them, both looking horrified when they saw the state Henry was in. "What happened to you?!" Emma exclaimed.  
"Samuel happened." Henry replied.  
"Turns out I was right." Dean added, "You can't trust him."  
"Alright." Mary spoke up, "Last time I was him was when I let him out of the dudgeon."  
"You what?!" Dean exclaimed.  
"Why would you do that?" Emma asked in disbelief.  
"Well, I didn't know this was going happen." Mary replied, "But he was still outside it when I left so we should start there."  
"Good call." Dean agreed, "But we all go together this time. That way he can't try something like this again."  
Shortly after that, Samuel was heading up the bunker's stairs and had just made it to the door. He put his hands on it, about to open it, when the others came up to him in a tightly-packed group. Suddenly Dean lunged out and punched him in the face, causing him to fall back. Dean grabbed one arm and Mary grabbed the other, dragging him down the stairs and forcing him down into the first chair they saw. "Figured you'd be happy you wouldn't have to put up with me anymore." He quipped as the pair back up, "Especially you, Dean."  
"Can it." Dean snapped, "I just want to know why."  
"Why what?" Samuel asked, seemingly having no clue what Dean was talking about.  
"Why did you try to kill Henry?" Dean demanded, leaning in.  
"Why did-"Samuel's voice trailed off as he started laughing.  
"You think this is funny?!" Dean demanded.  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but I never did anything to Henry." Samuel said, still laughing a little, "I haven't even seen him since you pet angel threw me in the hole."  
"Why would he lie about who attacked him?" Emma spoke up from the side lines.  
"Maybe he wasn't even attacked." Samuel suggested, "Maybe he did it to himself. Have you even thought of that?"  
"Again, why." Dean responded.  
"To make you feel sorry for him." Samuel responded, "To draw suspicion away from himself. Maybe he's a demon."  
"That's ridiculous." Dean scoffed, "This place is so warded no demon can get in here unless we want it to."  
"But you have took down the warding in part to get demonic prisoners in, in the past." Mary pointed out.  
"And your point is?' Emma asked.  
Mary bit her lit. She suddenly felt torn between her father and her son and granddaughter. "I'm just saying what could it hurt? We need to be sure."  
"You know what, I'm not doing this," Samuel said, getting up, "Especially with you." He headed towards his daughter, grabbing her wrist. "We're leaving, Dean, don't try and stop us if you know what's good for you."  
"You don't speak for me." Mary said, quickly tearing her wrist from his hand.  
"Mary," Samuel entreated, reaching out from her once more, "If you stay here it's only a matter of time before they turn on you."  
"I'll take my chances." She said, backing away from him again.  
Samuel just stared at her in shock. Then his face contorted into anger. "Mary Sandra Campbell-" His voice trailed off as he heard the click of a gun next to his head. He turned and saw Dean pointing said gun at him.  
"She said she doesn't wanna go with you." Dean said coolly.  
"That's not exactly what she said." Samuel replied, trying to pull the gun from Dean's hands. Dean raised it so it barely out of Samuel reach, stepping back. Samuel punched him, but Dean still kept a firm hand on the gun.  
Emma jumped in the fray, kicking Samuel in the side, actually managing to send him to the ground. However, he got up quickly and fended off her next attack, knocking her unconscious.   
"Emma!" Dean shouted, running to his daughter's side. Samuel took advantage of the distraction, advancing on him, only for Mary to get in-between them. "Dad, you don't have to do this."  
Samuel simply pushed her aside, grabbing the gun. Dean raised to continue the fight, only to have Samuel pistol-whip him, sending his to the ground. As he attempted to right himself Samuel put the gun in his face.  
"Dad, please!" Mary cried out, trying to reason with him, but also trying to pull him away.  
Samuel pushed her aside again. "It's the only way." He insisted, "Dean will kill me the first chance he gets." He was about to pull the trigger when suddenly a knife went through his stomach. He slowly fell, revealing Henry standing behind him.   
The two awake Winchesters stared at him in shock.  
"Oh, dear." Henry said, his face starting to peel off, "I hadn't meant to use that, yet."


	9. Light In The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Team Earp finds the talsimen, Miller comes for Waverly.

After Waverly’s revelation, Wynonna had them both run to the boundary of the property.  
"Well, good idea,'' Waverly was saying, "Bobo never crossed the fence line."  
"He probably couldn't!" Wynonna shouted back.  
"No!" Waverly said, removing her over-shirt, "He said it had to be an Earp! That if I buried the talisman in the pet cemetery, it would stop Mom and Dad from fighting!" Waverly put a hand on her forehead. She couldn't believe she caused this.  
"Move your butt, girl!" Wynonna ordered as she saw the shadow approaching.  
It was at that time Sam arrived. Seeing the girls, he quickly drove up to where they were.  
"It's here, besides Pikachu the hamster's final resting place." Waverly said, before making the sign of the cross and starting to dig, "Right. Oh, God, I can't see a thing!"  
At that point, Sam was running over to them.  
"Hey! Hey!" Wynonna shouted, gesturing for him to come closer, "Hey, Sam, listen. Scary-light-sucking-demon on our ass."  
"I know." Sam said, "I get the gist. End it. You're the only who can." Turning slightly towards Waverly he asked, "You actually had a hamster named Pikachu?"  
"Yes." The shadow interrupted, topping the hill, "Dig your own graves."  
Wynonna fired, but it bounced off the Shadow with a metal clang.  
"What was that metatalic sound?" Wynonna asked.   
"Jim Miller!" Waverly exclaimed, "Yeah, Killer Miller use to wear a gold plate, an old-time bullet-proof vest. It's gotta be him!"  
"Wow, your research is impeccable." Sam said, clearly impressed.  
"Thank you." Waverly said.  
Wynonna ran to Sam's car and pulled a lighter from Sam's pocket.  
"What are you doing?" Sam asked.  
"Cover me?" Wynonna requested, before running to the car. She grabbed a flair ad lit it. "Hey!" She shouted, "Big and tall!"  
Miller continued forward, growling.  
"Over here freak nuts!" Wynonna shouted, waving the flair around, "Come get me!" After a moment she whispered, "OK."  
Sam was in front of Waverly, the Colt out and ready to fire.  
"You are not the target." Miller told Wynonna before turning around, "Bobo will be sad to lose you, little sister..."  
"Waverly is the target!" Sam shouted.  
"What?!" Waverly exclaimed, "Why?"  
"You expect me to know?" Sam shrugged.  
Wynonna fired and this time it went through Miller causing to a beam of light to come from his body, as if it was impaling him. Wynonna fired several more shots, stepping ever closer, causing several lighter beams to come from Miller's chest. When she was close enough, she aimed at his head. "Lights out, bitch." Then she fired into his head. Miller screamed as he was pulled into a fiery hole.  
Almost immediately, the sky turned back to day.  
"Find that talisman!' Wynonna ordered, "WHOO! This just got crazy!"  
Meanwhile, Waverly had gone straight back to digging. "Hey guys, don't worry, about, me, I got this!"  
That was when Sam saw what he assumed was a Revenant with stringing whiteish-blonde ran towards Wynonna, holding an axe.   
"Wynonna!" Sam shouted, running at the attacker, "Move!"   
The Revenant lunged at Sam with the axe, but Sam swung low. The Revenant tried to attack again and this time Sam got him by the throat, and threw him to the ground. He got up again, and this time Sam took it from him and hit him with it. "Having an axe for anything other than wood matience is a felony." He said, training the Colt on him.  
"Finish him!" Waverly said.  
"No!" Wynonna said, hurrying over to Sam and taking the Colt, "I need him to send a message." She put one foot on his chest.  
"I'm a dead man, anyway." The Revenant said, "Just do it."  
"Tell your boss, whoever he is, that I'm coming for him, coming from all the Revenant who attacked the homestead and took Willa." Wynonna vowed.  
"The Seven?" The Revenant asked, "That hunting parties got three dead heirs under their belts. You're just a girl."  
Wynonna got in his face, and she did her gun. "I'm the girl with the big-ass gun." She told him, "And one by one, I'm going to blow you all to Hell." The she raised up.  
Meanwhile Waverly had found something wrapped in burlap. She unfolded the cloth, revealing the talisman. "Got it!" She called out, then stood up, swinging it, "OK! Batter up!"  
It flew in the hair and at the same time, an invisible force started dragging the Revenant throw the air breaking a fence and continuing to drag.  
"It worked." Waverly said, laughing as she walked over to Sam and Wynonna, putting her arms around each of them. When they just stared on, she said, "Oh, come on, that was hilarious!"


	10. Brit Shifter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters battle a very insane, very British shapeshifter.

"So, you're a safe-shifter." Dean said, getting his bearings together, "Though, I gotta ask, why Henry?"  
"He was someone you would trust." The safe-shifter explained, " Someone you wouldn't suspect. And with the recent string of people rising from the dead, seeing him wouldn't be a complete shock. It was just a matter of touching a piece of you to get memories of him. Now, I can show the others what I can do."  
"What does that mean?" Mary asked.  
"My parents are members of the London chapterhouse," The shape shifter explained, letting an accent slip though, "My mother was tricked by a safe-shifter, nine months later, I came along. They hid me until I could control my form, and then they were able to keep it a secret, until during my training I accidently cut myself with a sliver knife. I had to flee for my life, but that doesn't mean I can't carry on our good work."  
"And sneaking into our place helps you with that how?" Dean replied.  
"Doing what they seem unwilling to do." The shifter explained, pulling the knife out of Samuel, "You're a disgrace to the memory of the real Henry Winchester. You all are. That's why I'm going to purge the world of loose cannons and imbeciles like you. No more Armageddons because your brash, self-involved choices!"  
Dean and Mary charged the shifter, both pulling out sliver knives. Mary got a stab in, but the shifter grabbed her arm and pulled it from its socket. Seeing her down, Dean ran over to her.  
"See, Dean this is exactly what I'm talking about." He said, picking up the gun next to Samuel, who let out a groan. "You could've probably took me on yourself but the minute Mummy got hurt you ran to her, giving me a chance to-" He fired the gun, shooting Dean in the leg.  
Dean fell to ground, trying to grab his leg. The shifter stood over, ready to shot Dean dead when a loud bang came from nearby. The shifter turned around to see Castiel standing in the door way at the head of the stairs.  
"Damn." The shifter cursed, before turning back to Dean. I'll deal with him in a minute.  
However Cas was faster, running down the stairs and putting his blade through the shifter's heart. He first fell to his knees and then to the ground, dead.  
After everyone who needed it was healed, they decided the best thing was to let Samuel go, telling him never to contact any of them again, then called Mick to ask him to send somebody to deal with the dead shaft shifter body.  
When Dean opened the door he was two rather sift-looking men in nice suites, one with dark hair, one with blonde hair. "Dean Winchester?" The dark-haired one asked, in an English accent.  
"Yeah," Dean replied, "Let me guess, you're here about the body."  
The dark-haired man nodded, "Where is it?"  
"Right here." He said, gesturing to body, wrapped tightly in a blue trap.  
The man walked in and picked up the body at either end.  
"Do us a favor and next time, just tell us where you think they are and we'll go get them ourselves." Dean said, "And train your people better."  
"Sure," The blonde one said, clearly brushing Dean off.  
Realizing it was no use arguing with them, Dean just locked the door when they left and went to check on the others. He found Mary sitting at one of the tables, holding something in her hand, looking down at something on the table.  
As he got closer he realized what they were. "Mom, what are doing with Sam's birth certificate?" He asked, "And white-out?"  
"Changing Sam's name." Mary answered, "I can't believe I would ever name one of my children after that ...man."  
Dean gently took the hand holding the white-out. "Maybe we should wait until we find Sam and ask him, first," He said, gently guiding it away from the paper, "Plus, I think there's some like, legal proceedings you have to go through."  
"Was everything you said, true?" Mary asked, "Did he really sell you out a demon?"  
"Who then tried to feed us to ghouls." Dean replied, nodding.  
"How could he do that you?" Mary responded, rubbing her face wearily, "You must be disgusted with me for trusting him."  
Dean leaned down so they were eye to eye. "Look, I haven't always had the best judgment when it comes to who to trust." He said, "Neither has Sam. It took me a long time to figure this out, but they only people we can trust, completely trust, are Sam, Cas, and Emma."  
"Glad to see I made the list." Emma said, entering the room holding am empty glass.  
"Hey," Dean said, "How's the head?"  
"Fine." Emma answered, sitting down next to Mary, "Sorry about Henry."  
"It's okay." Dean said, though he was still feeling a little unsteady.  
"Hey, at this rate, the real one will show up sooner or later." Mary added, trying to help.  
"Yeah, probably," Dean agreed, "In, ah, the meantime, you want me to tell you about the real Henry Winchester?"  
"You know I do," Emma said, perking up.  
"Yeah," Mary replied, "Me too."  
"Okay," Dean began, "So the first time I met him..."


	11. Making A Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and the Earps' living arrangements change.

The next day, Sam and Wynonna were gathering some needed supplies at the local hardware store.  
"How did you know about the ammolite?" Wynonna asked, pushing the cart.  
"Been battling demons for a while now, remember?" Sam reminded her.  
"Right." Wynonna said, stopping when Sam did.  
He picked up a short piece of plumbing pipe.  
"Are you sure that's what we need?" Wynonna asked.  
"Yeah, according to what I found online." Sam answered, putting another piece in.  
"Well, that's reassuring." Wynonna replied, "Sam, you really don't have to do this."  
"One of the main complaints about the homestead was its lack of running water," Sam said, putting a joint in, " You found a home, let's get to making it a home."   
They walked a foot down the aisle. "Speaking of which," Wynonna began, "Sam, how you feel about moving in? Which us?"  
Sam was so surprised he stopped mid-step. "What?" He asked, "Are you serious?"  
"Yeah." Wynonna replied.  
"Wynonna, that is very generous, but I can't-" Sam began.  
"You said its yourself, it’s the safest place." Wynonna pointed out, "They're gonna be after you too, remember? And it's not like we don't have the extra space."  
Sam sighed."Okay, on one condition."  
"What?" Wynonna asked.  
"Now, I know you want to keep Waverly safe, but if it wasn't for her Intel yesterday, we probably would've died." Sam began, "So, how about a compromise?"  
After some debate they finally reached a compromise, which Wynonna told Waverly about that night around an outside fire. Needless to say, she was rather excited.  
"Oooh!" Waverly squealed, "Do I get a badge?" She gasped as she asked, " A code name? Oh my God, a flamethrower?"  
"What is it with your family and flamethrowers?" Sam asked from his chair on the other side of Wynonna.  
"You will be a consultant." Wynonna said very carefully and clearly, "And remember our deal: you move in here with me."  
"Long as I get to pick a new color scheme." Waverly countered.  
"Oh." Wynonna responded, "OK."  
"I'm thinking lots of pink." Waverly continued.  
"Just try it, kid." Wynonna warned good-naturedly, gesturing with Peacemaker.  
"Oh, come one, we could make it nice." Waverly tried, "Look, we're already getting a shiny new mailbox." Her eyes went to Henry, who they had allowed to come over, "For some reason."  
Frustrated, Henry kicked the pole down, causing Waverly to giggle.  
"Yeah, Henry wanted to replace it, seeing as it had been," Wynonna broke into a fake accent as she said, "defiled by hooligans." Talking normal she continued, "It's such a shame all the men in this town are insane."  
"Yeah, should we be worried about him?" Sam added.  
"Well, he can't be a Revenant." Waverly reasoned, "Not with the ammolite working again, right?"  
"So not an enemy." Wynonna replied. Narrowing her eyes, she added, "Not quite a friend..."  
"Not a bad sight in Champ's jeans, right?" Waverly noted, "Just saying..."  
Suddenly it hit Wynonna. "That sneaky son of a bitch!"  
"Yeah, well, most of my stolen stuff was returned, okay?" Waverly replied, trying to defuse the situation before it got out of hand, "And he's just one of those crazy Wyatt fans."  
"That doesn't give him the right to break until your apartment and steal your things." Sam said, standing up, "I'm gonna go talk to him."  
"Sam, no!" Waverly pleaded grabbing his wrist and pulling him back, "Don't. Or at least let him finish the mail box first."  
Sam looked over to where Henry had finally gotten the post up. "Okay," He relented, sitting back down.  
"No, he's definitely one of the good guys." Waverly declared.  
"Every bone in my body tells me he's one of the bad guys." Wynonna replied, still watching him, "My entire body."  
"Don't you think he's a little old for you?" Waverly asked.  
"Careful now, I can still demote you to mascot." Wynonna warned her.  
"Sam!" Waverly protested, looking to him for help.  
"Don't look at me." Sam shrugged.  
Wynonna giggled.  
At that point Henry finished the mail box. He tipped his hat to Wynonna who met his eyes in acknowledgement, then he turned around and walked away.  
"I'm gonna go make sure he gets out without stealing anything else." Sam said, standing up.  
"Sam-"Waverly protested.  
"I'll be nice about it." Sam assured her before walking off.  
Now that they were alone, Waverly could say something she had been wanted to since the battle with Miller. "I've been blaming you for what happened to Daddy...to Willa. I was the one who planted the talisman. It's my fault."  
"Bobo tricked you." Wynonna responded.  
"Still..." Waverly's voice trailed off.  
"And when I find your not-so-imaginary friend, oh honey, I'm gonna make him pay." Wynonna finished.  
"Just be careful OK?" Waverly requested.  
"Yeah." Wynonna chuckled, "Careful's not really my style. Besides, how scared can you be of a guy named Bobo?"  
Later that night, Sam was lying in his bed, desperately trying to get asleep, but Charlie was driving him mad. She just kept going on and on about how Wynonna was going to reject him once she found out about all the terrible things he'd done.  
"I mean, she might be able to look past the whole letting Satan out of his box thing," Charlie was saying, "But when she found out you could've shut the gates of Hell-which by the way would've killed all the Revenants still topside and Malcolm wouldn't have been around, to take Citrus’ head-that she might have a problem with. All her problems could have been over if you would've just finished that spell. You know, the really weird thing about that one is both you and Dean have accepted immediate death for far lesser pay offs in the past."  
"Charlie please shut up!" Sam screamed, putting his hand over his ears.  
"Would if I could, but I can't." Charlie said, fanning remorse, "Hey, maybe if you took some demon blood, that would shut me up."  
Sam stood up, screaming, "You're not real!" Punching the wall.  
And then like that, she was gone.


	12. How Scared?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the question, "how scared can you be of a guy named Bobo" is answered. The answer: A whole lot (Especially if you're a Reverent.)

When Henry approached the encampment, there were five men holding torches surrounding the Revenant leader, Bobo Del Ray.  
"I hear tell the heir lit up your shadow. "Henry said, "Seems she is more then we bargained for."  
"Apparently you are, too." Bobo replied.  
"So, then I've earned your loyalty?" Henry asked.  
"It's a moving target." Bobo responded. Getting up he continued, "Now, Eli, on the other hand, he promised to bring me Wynonna's head. " He circled the terrified Revenant on the ground, "But instead, he gave her some very sensitive information. Now, did you Eli? He got a lot to say about you, too?"  
The Revenants holding torches and guns started to close in one Henry, and he started to get nervous.  
"Still," Bobo continued, "You've proven to be on our side, and now I want to show you happens to ones who aren't."  
"What are you gonna do with him?" Henry asked.  
"I'm not gonna do anything..."Bobo answered, "...but you...you're gonna drag him over to that wheel and chain him up across the line."  
"What line?" Henry asked, as one of the gathered Revenants pulled out the chains.  
"The line that keeps us here." Bobo explained, "You see, when you drag a Revenant across the line it gets, uh...ugly. If you wanna be in..." The Revenant's voice trailed off and he held out the chains to Henry.  
Henry took them, then walked over to Eli, who started hyperventilating. "I am sorry, Eli," Henry said, "But it's you or me." Then he leaned down and wrapped the chain around his ankle and started dragging him away  
"Please!" Eli screamed, fighting not to be moved "Please! Please don't do this! Forget what Gideon said! You're a good man! You got a... you got a code! You don't wanna do this! No!"  
"You have no idea what I want." Henry seethed, giving one finial pull over the line.  
Eli's body started to steam as he howled in unspeakable pain.  
Bobo removed his shirt, revealing scars on his back that lit up like embers. "First, Malcolm went rouge, then Gideon, and now Eli." He began, " All who fled our flock in futile attempt to master a gun that, as of now, has only a mistress. Let no other Revenant turn away from my guidance...on punishment of banishment and living Hell on this Earth. I swear to you, our salvation lies not in thieving Peacemaker or defeating the heir, but in the dig!"  
"Yeah!" The other Revenants murmured in agreement.  
"We stick to the plan!" Bobo continued, "We stay on course. We let the Seven deal with the heir while the rest of us work, as we've been working for fifteen years, towards on common goal: freedom!"  
The night was filled with Revenants cheering and Eli screaming.  
Henry turned back and watched as Eli convulsed and steamed, still screaming. As he did, Bobo walked up to him. "I'm a man of my word, Henry." He assured him, "I can give her to you. The woman that changed you."  
That was music to Henry ears, music that drowned out everything else. "Well then, Bobo, we are officially in business." He said, extending his hand.  
Bobo took it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for right now, folks. Thank you to everyone who read and thank you for your patience. The next story "Levin' On Your Mine" will be up next week. (Hopefully I'll remember to put it in the series.)


End file.
